Carmín
by CyanideSweet
Summary: Se separo de la muchacha con cuidado y vio el abrecartas entre sus manos, hundido en el estómago. La sangre emanaba rápidamente y manchaba de carmín la grava. Y también manchaba el corazón marchito de Edward. Por que ese día, mató a una inocente. OneShot


Disclaimer: _No, nada es mío. Solamente sentía curiosidad por el pasado de Edward y quise darle un poquito de cargo de conciencia, solo por escribir... Más Drama!_

Carmine

-

-

By: Extasis.-

Los tacones de la joven resonaban en la grava. El hombre traía puesto un sobretodo viejo gris. Ella había salido de una lujosa fiesta y ahora, sola en la noche, debía dirigirse a su hogar.

La chica se dio cuenta de la presencia del ser y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, apretando su bolso con fuerza.

El viento soplaba, desordenando mechones de su rizada cabellera.

Los pensamientos del sujeto eran cada vez más oscuros y ella estaba asustada. Siguió caminando con la vista en el piso. Torpemente, se quito los zapatos y empezó a correr. Piso un charco y mojo el dobles de su vestido.

Sentía a aquel hombre detrás de ella y se encontró a si misma en un callejón.

El grotesco ser asomó y la vio, indefensa sin saber que hacer. Era su momento.

Fue acercándose lentamente, escrutando su cuerpo bajo una mirada lujuriosa.

Su cuerpo desprendía un olor hediondo a alcohol, que la mareo completamente.

Caminó hacia atrás y choco con la pared.

Unos brillantes ojos relampaguearon en la oscuridad, y el chico, solamente ataviado con un pantalón, se acerco a ellos. Los pensamientos de la chica eran turbulentos y no veía nada más que una nebulosa frente a sus orbes llenos de lágrimas.

El hombre volteó con fiereza y lo observo unos instantes.

_-Ella es mía- _dijo brutalmente.

Los pensamientos morbosos eran demasiados para el muchacho, que deseaba acabar con su vida en ese mismo instante.

_-Aléjate-_ instó otra vez, entre dientes.

El joven de cabellos cobrizos lo tomó por el cuello, y lo arrojo al piso. Lo pateó, rompiéndole las costillas. La chica estaba en blanco. No podía creer lo que veía y no sabía como tomar eso. Abrió el bolso, y tomó el abrecartas que siempre llevaba con ella. Aunque no sabía que hacer con el.

El sabía que debía controlarse, pero en sus recuerdos asomó el pensamiento del bandido. Los homicidios, las violaciones. Daba asco. No era humano. Era una escoria.

Lo estrelló contra la pared y mordió su cuello. Bebió del el hasta saciarse y tiró el cadáver al suelo.

Miró a la joven y vio su cara, con rasgos de la adolescencia y le recordó a sus pequeñas vecinas, con las que el solía jugar. Eran dos pequeñas adorables, que no dejaban de hacerle cumplidos y de comentar lo bonito que era. Recordó como reía cuando oía sus comentarios, propios de la infancia.

Se acercó unos pasos a ella, mientras esta se pegaba aún más a la pared, con el arma escondida entre sus manos.

La abrazó y dejo de respirar. Acarició su espalda. Los brazos de ella se pegaban a su pecho manchado de sangre. Comenzó a llorar, por mero impulso. Ella ya no pensaba, pero el creía que era por lo sucedido segundos atrás.

_-No soy el malo- _dijo.

En ese momento escucho el gritó. Se separo un poco de la muchacha con cuidado y vio el abrecartas entre sus manos, hundido en el estómago. Con unas ultimas fuerzas, se apuñalo otra vez, y lo miró a los ojos. Sus piernas se debilitaron, tiró el arma y se aferró a los brazos del vampiro, que la sostenían por la espalda. Lentamente se fue soltando y se deslizo inevitablemente hacia el piso. Cayó de costado.  Gimió de dolor y despacio, llevó una mano a su estómago. La sangre emanaba rápidamente y se colaba por sus dedos, manchando de carmín la grava. Y también manchando el corazón marchito de Edward. Por que ese día, sin quererlo, mató a una inocente.

* * *

_Drama, Drama y... Ah, si! Un poco más de drama. _

_Enserio chicas, no sirvo para un final rosa, me gusta más lo sangriento XD_

_Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Pd: Rewiews! Me animan... Además, los Cullen sienten una atracción especial por las chicas que dejan rewiews. Y quien sabe? Tal vez un día uno de ellos entre en tu cuarto a Medianoche para tararearte una canción, y quiza traen un super combo de Mcdonals :)_


End file.
